Daily routine
by Sagami-Ayumu
Summary: Humans treated with racism and so Mutants were treated with racism. It was just like a daily routine, where everything had started at some unknown point and was going to end at some other. As simple and as complicated. OCs accepted, submit your own.
1. Prologue

**_So hey there. As you, this is my very first story here, and I'm proud of it. I am not going to tell you "This is my first story, please don't flame me.." I will very well like a flame, it'll give me someone to argue one, some dumb brat with no life. If you like it, it's _**_mon plaisir_. **Don't like it, then Fuck off. I would like some critiques and things I should improve, it'll make me happy that someone has made sometime just to tell me his/her opinion. Special thanks to:**

_Kamali shen: _My wonderful Beta, if it wasn't for her. what you would have seen below would have been a disaster. So let's all thank her.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own a single thing, except my characters. If you sue me, I'll sue your sorry ass. I'm a very forward woman.

_Things you should know: _You can submit your OC, so just read the last note in the end of the prologue and follow the steps.

_Warning: _Don't submit a Mary-sue or Gary-stu, I won't hesitate to tell you what is lacking in your character. So please make it as detailed as it can be, if you need help, just say.

**_That's all I think, enjoy the mysterious chapter._**

* * *

><p>Humans hated what they couldn't understand; it was a simple, yet complicated sentence. And when human hated something, they acted toward it with superiority, thinking they were far greater.<p>

It was because they _thought _they were the first kind that existed, but they were strongly wrong. They thought that mutants were parasites and that the X-genes were a disease, all because they couldn't understand how or why it happened. They were also scared… scared that there were other beings that were stronger, that could kill them without even trying. That's why they made weapons, gathered armies and constructed prisons, just to tame what they thought was a threat.

Mutant or human, everyone was thinking that a war was coming, but they were strongly wrong. The war had started when the first mutants showed-up.

They were hunted down and chased, like wild animals that belonged to cells and prisons, caged and tamed. It was then when every single one chooses a side.

There was the one side that consisted of mutants that wanted to destroy and ravage to reach their revenge. The second side were the ones who tried to stop them, defending humanity and its rights. Then there was the third side that was called "The 'moi' side", where mutants just continued their lives, not caring if tomorrow was the end of the world.

It was always happening. Humans treated with racism and so Mutants were treated with racism. It was just like a daily routine, where everything had started at some unknown point and was going to end at some other. As simple and as complicated.

Of course, many attempts were made by both sides to exterminate the other. Never once succeeding but making chaos none the less. That too was a routine, a never-ending one.

Big organizations were in the head of the war, fighting for personal reasons, but never for the peoples' own good. It was made that way to stay that way, that's what they wished.

It was a routine, a simple, complicated daily routine.

_**So, tada! **_

_**My first story is published now and I'm very proud of it. As you see, I'm accepting OCs, so leave a review with your opinion, send me a PM telling you want to be in here, and I'll send you the form so you can fill it and send it back to me.**_


	2. A ride with Jubilee

**_Hey guys, how is it going? _**

**_And yes, so this is my chapter for the week. As you see, I'll be posting a chapter each week since I have a lot of inspiration that I don't know if its amount is healthy, or at least legal. So all of the OCs have been accepted, I'm too much of a good soul to refuse any, even if I did recommend some people to change a thing or two. This chapter is kind of a birthday gift to my friend Aloe, who adores Jubilee. The characters will start appearing starting next chapter, and please review even if your character doesn't appear in next chapter, cause they will all make their appearance sooner or later, and before chapter 6, so… _**

**_Anyway, I was thinking that I should bring Emma, you know, the white queen? Yep, that's her. I'm not gonna bring her as a teenager thought; I can't imagine her that way. And if I'm correct, only few people had their age actually changed like Jean and Scott. So I'm gonna ask you all to pay attention to these notes, since there gonna be really important in a certain point, even if they sound full "_**_blah**" right now.**_

**_Never mind, so special thanks, again and always, to my wonderful friend and beta Kamali shen. _**

**_Also, to all those who reviewed and took time to read this _**_hopefully **interesting story of mine. **_

**_So guys, please tell me if you're _**_for **or **against **bringing**_, **_and yes, I am intending to make her less Bitchy._**

**_Thank you very much for reading, and don't hesitate to ask if something is poking at you._**

* * *

><p><p>

Dankish industries were a very well-known company, due to the big share they owned in the market. It was your typical passed down through generations' company and it was routine to do so.

Seated in his desk, Sander Dankish, the current owner of the company, was faced with a huge stack of paperwork, wishing that a distraction would save him. He was wearing his normal beige business-suit, staring at each paper carefully and deciding what to fill and what to sign. As if his prayers were responded to, the luxurious door suddenly opened revealing the slender form of a 19 year old girl.

"Before you start complaining about the not-knocking habit, Sheila said you were only doing your paperwork." Spoke the black-haired girl, raising an eyebrow as if defying him to argue. As expected, he only smiled warmly at her before pushing the papers aside and gesturing to her to sit.

"If you continue having that great timing of yours, I might just give you a raise." replied Sander, his eyes twinkling in excitement as he saw the paper she was holding.

"I could use that, but we're not here to discuss my payment, unfortunately. I have what you want." As if to prove her point, she lifted the papers with her glove-wrapped hands and put them on the fancy wooden desk.

"I knew I could trust you, as always." He took a quick look at the papers and then, content he continued, "Semali, you never cease to amaze me." He smiled warmly at her before putting the papers in a locked drawer.

"This one has been easy, stealing information from here and there and we're done." She smirked at him as he raised both of his eyebrows in amusement. Just then, another black-haired girl emerged from the door, holding a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Here ya Go Boss. Coffee jus' in time." Announced the girl cheerfully, placing the mug on the desk.

"Thank you very much Jubilation, I see that today is your last day at work." Mentioned Sander, smiling.

"Uh-huh, I already took ma check from Sheila." Jubilation answered.

"By the way Semali, I was hoping you could do me a favour." Sander looked directly at Semali who was straightening her short zipped up denim skirt.

"What kind of favour?" Raising a thin eyebrow in response, Semali pushed her chair closer to the desk and put both of her elbows on it.

"Jubilation here has finished her work for the summer, and I think she needs a drive to her school if you don't mind. If you give her one, I'm sure I'll find a way to return you the favour." Cocking her head to the side, Semali got up and headed for the door.

"Follow me Jubilation." She threw over her shoulder, before opening the door and exiting the office. As for Jubilee, she grinned and turned to her boss.

"Thanks a bunch boss. Hell, trains in this time are jus' so crowded." With a quick wink to her smiling boss, she ran out of the office to join the rushed Semali.

"Hey, wait up Girl!" shouted Jubilee while running down the long and well-cleaned hallways, jogging to finally join Semali on the elevator.

"So where to?" asked Semali as she pushed the buttons.

"Ta Xavier's School for gifted youngsters, ya know it?" Semali shook her head as the elevators' doors opened and they exited to the parking lot.

"I'm sure the GPS will help, don't worry about getting lost." suggested Semali.

They made their way toward a silver-painted Porsche under the morning sun. It was eight in the morning and it was the last month of summer. The weather was still hot so both girls were dressed lightly.

Jubilee was wearing an Ash-grey tank-top that had a sky-blue rabbit in the middle holding a cookie with a glass of milk, with the sentence 'Jus' for Breakfast' written in italic at the front. A pair of knee-length denim shorts was covering her legs, with a slight white taint to them. Her legs were in simple blue-slippers, the right item for summer. She wore just little make-up, a simple mascara and lip-gloss, a light coloured one. Her midnight-blue hair was pulled in a ponytail, letting its end reach her shoulders, stylish in a simple way.

As for Semali, her clothes weren't as modest as Jubilee but covered enough. She was clad in a form fitting pink tee shirt, a bloodied anime panda sitting in the middle eating what seemed like a leg, with Japanese writing at the side saying 'Vegetarian in my own way'. The denim skirt she was wearing was just as tight as the shirt and didn't cover much; it ended far before the knee, with a chain dangling from its right side. Her feet were clad in a high-heeled pair of black sandals, giving extra height to her already tall body. Gucci Sunglasses covered her eyes as did the ripped jeans fingerless gloves to her hands. The car keys dangled from the tip of her middle finger, making the pink painted nails show.

They quickly reached the car and Jubilee lowly whistled under her breath, heading to the passenger seat and opening her door to get in.

"This car is Hot!" Declared Jubilee as she reached to touch the leather covered seats.

"It cost me a fortune, it better be." affirmed Semali as she got in her own seat and started the car. She began fumbling with the GPS until a machine voice was heard.

"Location set; the trip will take 4 hours and few minutes. Thank you" With a soft click, it switched to the map mode.

"That sure is gonna be a long trip." Exclaimed Jubilee as she leaned further in her seat.

"It's that or a 6 hours trip in the train, beside, we'll stop somewhere to eat."

The car pulled to the driveway and the first half-hour was spent in total silence, until they reached the outskirts of the city.

"Tha silence is killing ma, turn the radio up." moaned Jubilee as she reached for the high-tech radio and turned it up, the station they fell on first played a quiet humming. Not liking it, Jubilee changed it again.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken _

_I'm not the type to get upset and grey_

_Because I never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye _

_Relationships don't go deep to- _

Once again, Jubilee changed the station from "Cry" by Rihanna to another one.

_Mama please stops crying, I can't stand the sound._

_Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down._

_I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed._

_I told Dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said._

"Family portrait" by Pink started playing and Jubilee switched the station, never the one to listen to that kind of music.

_It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
>You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at you're...<br>You got real big brains, but I'm looking at you're...  
>Girl, there ain't no pains in me looking at you're...<em>

_I don't give a...  
>Keep looking at my...<br>'Cause it doesn't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
>I'm a do my thing while you're playing with you're...<em>

Next was "Beep" by the Pussycat dolls. Jubilee nearly howled with laughter at the amount beeps was heard. Deciding she wasn't any good at selecting stations, she allowed Semali to do it.

_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep_

_I've got a sick obsession; I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm looking down every alley; I'm making those desperate calls_

"Your love is my drug" was next to play, getting bored Semali decided to switch to her playlist and finish it up for good.

_You say that I'm messing with your head._

_All Cuz I was making out with your friend._

_Love hurt whether its right or wrong, Can't stop Cuz I'm having too much fun._

_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me. _

_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy._

"What the hell" continued playing, in a straight melodic line.

"So… Are we there yet?" asked Jubilee, already knowing the answer.

"Yep, just three hours and 15 minutes and we'll be there." answered Semali, mocking Jubilee's tone.

"Okay, I got tha point" Whined Jubilee, turning to the side before continuing, "Wake me up when we reach a good place where to eat."

Two hours later, Semali pulled into the parking lot of a country café. It was situated in the middle of the countryside at the side of the road. "Howdy" Café was written in big bold letters above the small building. Semali quickly reached to shake 18 year old Jubilee.

"Ah ain't waking up before ma clock ring Kitty." whined Jubilee, clearly not sober of her location or who she was with.

"If you don't get up, you won't eat. And we have 1 hour and 15 minutes to go darling" As that said, Jubilee jumped from her seat, looking around and taking in the fresh cinnamon smell.

"Ah'm up!" Shouted Jubilee as she quickly reached for the door and opened it, jumping outside.

Semali got out from the car next and locked it and then they both headed for the large glass door to enter.

The café was a very small, yet home-looking. Comfortable wooden chairs were seated around tables that settled near the brown framed windows. The floor was also made from cherry wood, making each tap of the foot louder in a soothing manner. Jubilee was the first to make her way toward a table in the far corner that had a good view on the road, Semali followed suit and sat down.

Soon enough, a young girl on rollers came to the table. She had messy short hair, platinum that it almost looked white. Her eyes were big like a Doe's one and strikingly green. She wore a white dress and a black apron over it indicating she was a waitress. The grin she was wearing looked like it risked splitting her face.

"Bonjour, I'm Lily and I'll be your waitress pour aujourd'hui." A French waitress assumed Semali as she nodded at her and picked the menu while Jubilee already finished deciding and was looking at the servant.

"I'll have a plate of sugar pancakes with sum' maple syrup and butter, and a glass of hot chocolate." said Jubilee as she grinned.

"I'll have a cappuccino and make sure it's sugar free, don't put cream on it and don't use any kind of addition. I'll also have a chocolate croissant. Thank you and make sure we're served quickly, we're in a rush." With that said Semali dismissed the still grinning waitress and leaned back in her chair.

"So how old are you exactly?" asked jubilee, playing with a necklace she was wearing.

"If that would satisfy your curiosity I'm gonna say I'm 19."

"Man, yer jus' one year older than ma and we act like we have a large gap." drawled Jubilee as she leaned on the table, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, you probably should start acting your age." With a smirk, Semali opened one of her eyes to see the angered face of Jubilee.

"Hmph." emitted the blue-haired before crossing her arms and turning her head to the window, acting like a baby.

"So tell me, what is exactly your school?" asked Semali, playing the dumb as she saw Jubilee insecurely shift her gaze from the window to her hands to the ceiling than back to her.

"Well, Umm… Ma school is fer gifted people. Ya know gifted people an' stuff." Jubilee replied as she grinned, but the sides of her mouth were slightly unsettled which meant she was nervous. Semali smirked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Gifted from which way?" Semali noticed the slight furrow of Jubilee's body and her shoulders tensing before continuing, "I mean, physically or mentally…" she trailed off, taking in the small relief-slump Jubilee's shoulders made.

"It's for all gifted people, all of them. You can join too, I'm sure we need someone with the great ability of bitching." Jubilee grinned again, winking at the black-haired. Of course, Jubilee could have fooled all, but few and Semali was one of them.

Semali was an information fetcher that worked for the Danish company, it wasn't a dirty work and all she had to do was to get a nasty background of the opponent and some of his weak and strong points, the normal. But of course, her connections had to go deeper in order to get one hidden secret or two that could be held as a grudge if any harm happened.

When she had the mission to fetch a file on the Worthingtons, it just happened that she fell on some blood test of their son that confirmed that he was a mutant and that his current location was Xavier's school. After that, it only took her some researching here and there and putting two with two to come to a statement: Xavier's school was a mutant one.

Some minutes after, the same waitress came with their orders. Jubilee licked her lips as she leaned against the table even more. After the waitress finished setting the orders with the non-leaving gin on her face she looked at them and it doubled in the size, if it was humanly possible.

"Have a bon appétit, is there anything else que vous voudrez?"

Semali shook her head and gave Lily a tip before the waitress skipped to other tables. The sight that greeted her when she turned to the table wasn't very pleasant.

Jubilee was stuffing her mouth with pancakes, swallowing more than the quarter of a pancake in a single bite. She wasn't grinning but she was rather smiling as she gulped her drink down.

Minutes after, both girls were finished eating and Jubilee was biting a cheese stick that she ordered after she saw that Semali was far behind her in eating. The cheese sticks' plate was placed right in front of her and it was nearly emptied. Semali paid the owner and headed off to the car.

The rest of the drive went calmly, both girls talking until Semali told Jubilee she had a low I.Q. When they reached the gates of the mansion, the argument was still going on until Jubilee screamed a loud "NO". A low yet deep sound was heard, like something little exploded. Jubilee put her hand on the door but quickly pulled it, her face turning pale.

"Your car is HOT." Shouted Jubilee then looked at Semali who had her eyes closed.

"You said that when you first saw it." She answered, leaning in her seat.

"No, I mean your car is REALLY hot." Semali opened her eyes and saw smoke coming from the front of the car and a small flicker of fear and guilt in Jubilee's eyes. She tried to reach for the door but it was locked with no way to open it.

"Something must have set the security system that turned the locks on automatically." Shouted Semali over the noise the car was making. Fire started engulfing the car as the girls pushed their doors. It was going to explose…


	3. One Bitch a day, Keep the whore away

**_You should know I'm really, really sorry for the late update ! I had a gymnastics' contest today which meant I had to spend the previus days training like a mad woman. That is why I'll try to post the next chapter this week as an apology of my careless behaviour. This chapter isn't Beta-ed because my internet didn't lay off her chair of annoying me and I've been trying to send this to my Beta without results, so I gave up and posted it as it is. I also promise that next chapter will be longer and will talk a lot about the OCs I received. And also, since I have a woman Emma Frost, I could certainly not put her with Scott. SO I've been thinking, Should I put her with Logan or some OC ? If the answer is an OC, how about you'll send me one ? And remember, make it manly ! =D_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own marvel or any of those characters except my OC Semali, but if anyone want to give a birthday gift in the future how about you offer me the ownershiip of Emma Frost or Wolverine ? Also, Joseph Ramirez is owned by wolverine15120, While Kumiko Cho is owned by BitchAmI. _

_ **More OCs will be appearing and don't forget to Vote. An OC or Wolverine ? **_

__**Your choice !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two : One Bitch a day, Keep the whore away.<em>**

The smoke filled both girls' breathing pipes, making them struggle for fresh air. Jubilee's panic made things even worse as almost every small device was surcharged with her "personal fireworks". Including phones and the GPS screen that was going nuts.

Semali burned her hand trying to reach her flame-engulfed phone; she thought about breaking the glass but decided against it, knowing the excessive amount of oxygen that was going to make it in would only help in litting the already strong fire and that they didn't have enough time to escape from a broken window that would probably do them her fair share of damage with the pointy shard of glasses that stayed.

* * *

><p>Logan sat in the kitchen enjoying a nice, cold bottle of beer. It was one of the few things that helped him calm down, that and some thick Canadian cigars that he wasn't afforded with at the moment so a beer would do.<p>

His bottle of beer was like his own shooting star. Every time he opened one he always reflected on the days' events and he always made a wish. Whether it was a personal wish or a wish for a coming event, he always made one. It was his simple, old daily routine.

Today, he was wishing that Frost would leave him alone. She only arrived at the mansion a month ago and was already critiquing on his way of dealing with things. If she wasn't commenting on that, she was commenting on the way he drunk his beer in front of "Developing teenagers" as she put it; saying that he was a bad influence.

Seriously, didn't the woman look at herself in the mirror? She came to the danger room session she was supposed to assist him in dressed in nothing but a strapless bra and tight leather pants accompanied by high-heeled boots; all in white, even the "X" belt.

He dismissed the class before even the first hour was complete. Knowing for sure that it would go waste since every male that was part of the class (which was almost 90 per cent since only few girls choose martial arts instead of gardening or cooking-classes) kept gawking at their white-clad teacher instead of actually listening to some fight-techniques that was provided to them by him.

He was deep in thinking until a faint smell of smoke and gasoline hit his nose, sending him in a full alert mode. He focused more on the smell and found it was getting stronger by the second. He closed his eyes in order to focus more on the smell and found it was only few miles away.

He didn't hesitate to jump to his feet and break in a run toward the source of the nasty smell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jubilee already started to suffocate; her companion soon to follow.<p>

Jubilee never felt so scared before, not only because she knew that she was probably going to the die, but also knowing she was the main cause of a death too. She knew that the explosion was mainly her fault due to the issues she had with her powers. The professor already warned her that she shouldn't let her powers flow in synch with her emotions or else she will pretty much meet a problem and she did.

On the other hand, Semali was not extremely scared but shocked none the less and in a state of phobia. Her body was present but her mind was in the past, going over a memory she didn't take a look at for a long time.

_Flashback: _

_A young girl sat in the middle of her room on the blue carpeted floor, a porcelain doll in hand and a mobile in the other. She kept whispering to herself in hushed tones, bathed by the lonely moonlight rays that slipped through the open window. The porcelain doll she held in her hand was a middle sized-one, the size of a newborn baby. She was clad in a __white & Black_dress_ and baby black shoes. Long platinum-hair framed the flawless porcelain face of the doll, the thick eyelashes being the only dark feature the doll had. _

_The phone's screen showed the messages list, indicating with bold digital-letters that no new message arrived. It was nearly midnight and the girl was expecting a call or at least a message for three hours. Her father was supposed to make it to Chicago a while ago and he promised her he would call; he never forgot a promise, her mum may but he wouldn't._

_Deep in her heart, she knew something was wrong. It was like a feeling a mother got when her child was in trouble; a stinging sensation that would push you to insanity. _

_She wasn't waiting to hear her father; she was waiting for someone to deliver some bad news about him. She already knew that something happened to him. After some minutes, her room's door opened revealing the form of her mother. _

"_Honey, I have something to tell you." said the older woman, her dusty-brown bangs hiding her green eyes._

"_What is it?" responded the girl, knowing something bad was going to be told._

"_Semali, your dad had…..an accident" announced the mother, her face one of pity instead of concern or worry. Semali's eyes widened a bit before returning to their normal size; she knew something bad happened so it wasn't much of a surprise. _

"_How is he?" asked Semali, wiping the moisture that already formed in her eyes. Her mother gave a sigh before she kneeled to face her young daughter. _

"_Sweetie, your dad is in a better place but he's no longer with us. He's up there watching for us. Honey, he's dead." The woman opened her arms as the sobbing girl launched her own to encircle her mother's neck as she cried her heart out. _

"_H-ow di-did he di-die?" asked Semali between sobs as she tightened her grip on her mother._

"_He didn't die of the impact. His car burned and he suffocated, I'm sorry honey" Whispered the woman to her crying daughter. _

_End of flashback._

Jubilee took a look at her partner and instead of finding a panicked look she found a blank stare plastered on her face; afraid that she went into a shock, Jubilee began shaking her quickly and violently.

Semali snapped of it as her eyes widened, the reality of the situation finally settling in her hazy mind. She quickly turned to Jubilee and fixed both doors with her eyes.

"Jubilee, when the doors open I want you to jump the quicker you can and run the farther you can get away from the car, okay?" shouted Semali over the noise of the heating car. Jubilee looked confused but knew better than to question and quickly nodded.

Semali extended her hands in both directions, one in direction of her door and the other in Jubilee's one. She fisted them and the sound of metal being crushed was heard, she nodded to Jubilee as if to tell her to get ready before she flattened her palms and stretched them in a quick motion making both doors fly to different directions.

"NOW" She shouted as both she and Jubilee jumped from the car and ran as quick as they could toward different directions, getting away from the car.

Semali ran as quick as she could toward the fancy looking mansion. She spotted three figures coming toward her: The first was a hairy-man accompanied with a blonde woman and a red-headed teenager. They were running until they saw her.

"GET DOWN!" Screamed Semali as she could almost hear the buzzing voice the car was doing, signaling it was going to explode. The man's eyes widened before he turned around and extended both of his arms to bring his two female companions down with him. Semali did the same and launched her body forward; welcoming the hard ground with her extended hands as a loud explosion noise was heard.

Thundering and flickers of strong fire lashed, making everyone flinch in fear. It continued for a while before it got down but the car was still on fire, well, what remained of the car.

"It exploded!" Spoke the blonde woman, getting up to her feet. The redhead quickly followed as both stood near the hairy man

"No shit, Sherlock. Are you okay Kid?" asked the hairy man, receiving a glare from the blonde-bimbo for his response at her comment. The redhead looked uncomfortably between the two before looking at Semali.

"I had better days, but this is not a fucking one of them" Growled Semali as she ignored the disapproving look she received from the teenager who was probably her age. She walked toward the car and stood still to spot a certain Chinese-American girl, and found her lying near some bushes.

"Hey Jubilee, I'm seriously praying that you're not willing to plant your ass up there the whole day!" She shouted as the dizzy looking Jubilee lifted her head from the grass, her gaze unsettled and a big cut bleeding above her eyebrow.

"Ughhh… I think I hit my head...Ugh" She drawled before passing out, her head landing on the soft grass. The two adults ran to her while the teenager redhead stopped near Semali.

"What happened?" She asked, her green eyes shining with concern. Semali hated that kind of girls, the one trying to be the "Kid of the year" the entire time, acting like a good person even if they hated you.

"Long story short: Jubilee needed a drive, I gave her one. And look what happened." Leaving the redhead trailing behind her, she headed to where the two adults were kneeling near the passed-out girl.

"She's as good as she can be Logan, but we need to bring her to Hank for a double-check" Continued the blonde woman, looking up at Semali "And you too, you may receive after-effect from the suffocation you might have endured" The hairy-man, known as Logan, carried the girl and headed for the mansion with the woman and both girls in tow.

When they reached what looked like the living room, they left the redhead and Semali there because they couldn't risk a stranger knowing anything about them. Semali looked around then sat on the couch, playing with her Pink-manicured nails. The redhead sat opposite from her, smiling a sweet smile.

"I'm Jean Grey by the way, delighted to meet you" Introduced the girl, extending her hand to Semali who shook it politely.

"Semali, just Semali; and I think its nice meeting you." The redhead smiled, and as she was about to open her mouth, an old man wheeled himself in the room.

"Ah, Professor!" greeted Jean. The man nodded with a warm smile playing on his face before he looked toward Semali, nodding at her as well.

"I see that you had started a conversation with our guest here, Miss Frost had announced her arrival" Spoke the old man, his eyes weary and kind.

"I can't really describe myself as a guest. A guest is a person who receives hospitality from the people she's staying at. And I can see that I'm not the most welcomed person, am I?" She responded raising her eyebrows as the man only smiled to her.

"Never say that child. Our school is always opened, and as Miss Frost informed me, we should be thanking you. And also, we have to give you a quick check on your health." Jean excused herself at that moment and got out, probably heading somewhere.

"I'm pretty much okay, I had worst" It was the professors turn to raise his eyebrows, asking an invisible question as if to say "Worst?".

"Yes, worst. Life's a bitch, you can't win if you don't risk. Not everyone have rich parents to rely on, so if you don't make it yourself; I don't see who will do it for you."

"A very mature opinion for someone at such a young age." Their conversation was interrupted by a brown-haired, grinning boy; probably aged 16 or 17.

"Miss Selenne, I would like you to meet Joseph Ramirez. Joseph, this is Semali." introduced the professor as both shook hands.

"I took a look at your car, and Chicka I'm afraid it's a dead cause" Said Joseph as he grinned awkwardly.

"Could have fooled me, it looked brand-new out there" Muttered Semali ironically as she glanced at the Professor who offered her a warm smile in return.

"Then it is my work to make sure you stay comfortable here until your car is fixed." proposed the Professor, as he began wheeling himself out of the room.

"But I thought you were at ease keeping strangers away from here, or have you lost your hope of protecting your school's secret?" Semali's musing cut the professor and Joseph both in their tracks. She let out a wicked grin before continuing "I'm information's fetcher, what did you think?"

"Impressive" whispered the professor as Joseph turned around, glaring daggers before turning to the professor

"Impressive? Professor, if she leaks that information to the wrong hands we will be in the co-"Joseph was cut short as the professor warmly chuckled. He threw an unpleasant look at him before looking at Semali "And what's so funny?"

"I am highly proud of your reaction, but I did a little check on her mind. She isn't intending any harm, and besides, she knows better than risking her own kind. Isn't it, child?" The professor was met by Semali's rolling eyes, as she threw him a smirk.

"Of course, now would you please show me where I'll be staying for the night, I suppose that my comfort counts if it's on a bed."

* * *

><p>People refused others all the time, mutants were no exception. They refereed to us as freaks, sick peoples and genetic monsters.<p>

Because of what we look like or what we can do, they refused us. Both because some of us looked different, and others did things that none could do alike. They treated us just like they did to black-skinned people and Muslims when they started showing up. Spiting when they passed by us, telling their children to stay away from us, planting the seed of indifference at the first stages of growing up. But for us, it was far worst.

They thought that there was a difference in our traits and capacities just because we didn't have the same skin-colour, the same hometown, same ADN; just because we didn't belong to the same race. But it didn't stop there, even legally; we have been treated unfairly by people.

Because the biggest crime we committed, was our existence. So if a mutant if found in the streets, he's tossed right away to the prison.

And I, of course, was a mutant. But I didn't think of myself as a freak. I was a person who could do things that no one can, someone who didn't have the same traits of another, a person who was _unique_. Because Kumiko Cho, wasn't, isn't and will never be a freak. End of conversation.

I am one of the persons that you should believe when they tell you "If I touch you you'll die, or paralyze"; even if there are no such people.

And as you probably noticed, I am very good at making monologues like I'm talking to someone. And of course, those monologues are always cut off by someone.

"Are you even listening to me?" whined a voice, owned by none other than Shitty, or was it Kitty? She was your typical ditzy teenager who use "Like" at the beginning of every sentence; the happy-go-lucky Brunette who cheered everyone up. She was kind-hearted after all.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't" I answered, and she was expecting it. Old habits die hard.

"You're like, always ignoring me Cho" She rolled her eyes to send me a visible "Duh", which made it safe and sound to my brain.

"Sorry Shit- I mean Kitty, don't mind me" I threw her an awkward smile, not masking my boredom.

"Puh-lease, you saw the newbie?" She asked, turning around on the bed to glance at me.

"I'm not actually miss social-butterfly. I don't go around telling everyone to have a nice stay like Jean does, so spit it woman!" I glared at her and she raised her eyebrows, as if touched by what I said.

"Jean is nice; you just don't really speak to her. And back to the subject at hand, there's girl the Professor allowed to stay, because her car is really not going to be fixed soon. It's like, in burned debris and confetti."

"Wow that must have been one sight to watch." I whistled softly, barely in a whisper.

"You bet." With that said I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder before jumping in my black sneakers.


	4. Switch sides but be wary of muddy tides!

_**Hey there guys; new chapter!**_

_**So yes, We need to clear up somethings first. **_

_**I'm back to my weekly updates due to the summer vacation I'm given, I'm going probably to update a lot more faster. Second thing is; The first part is the introduction of the Nighmare-man; anyone who can guess who he is will get half of the next chapter sent to him; And let me tell you: He's a little bit sinister. *Wink, Wink***_

_**So yes; the usual.**_

**Disclaimer: **You probably know I don't own this, but the plot is indeed mine. So Hands OFF ! But If I did own marvel; we would have known what a baby between me and wolverine looked like. XD

_**Special thanks to all of those who reviewed; and to my Wonderful Beta Kamali Shen. **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em>All she could see was the blinding white roaming around her, its purity<em> _making fun of her stained_ pride_ and her lowered ego. Flashes of the etched past danced in her vision, memories that had been too affecting to forget, too painful to ignore._

_The theme quickly shifted to drop her in a small dirty room, with a sink laced to the left wall while the bed was settled in the corner. A white blur passed in front of her cerulean eyes and she closed them in haste to get rid of the blank spots that appeared before her vision. However, when she opened them, there was an addition to the décor. _

_The bed now was occupied, by none other than herself. _

_The same blonde hair, icy-blue eyes and soft pale skin; like a twin. But her clone's eyes were a shade darker by grief and pain, and her skin was paler than usual; also, bruises and scrapes had already taken home in her once flawless skin. _

_The same blur washed over her again and she had to close her eyes again, but this time she didn't open them; fearing that what she would see would not be a pleasure. Her pleas of waking up were never answered as a pained scream pierced the thin air, quickly shattering the grim silence._

_She opened her eyes to have them fall on her other self, but she was not alone. Her clone was surrounded by several men that were probably in their mid-thirties; all of them had a lust bliss falling upon their eyes._

_Then it dawned on her: The place, the men...her... It was an illustration of what she endured back when she was a teenager. _

_It was the __time she spent in a mental institution after being sent there by her parents. She remembered how upset and broken she was, how she stopped eating and didn't take much time to claim anorexia as a disease. But even that didn't stop them from coming after her._

_She lost her innocence to a bunch of hungry men whose only desire was to find release; even if it was under the form of a teenager. _

_But there was two things that didn't fit until the whole scenario, things that she didn't understand._

_The first was that she had multiple dream- nightmares about that incident; but none of them felt as real and none of them left physical pain. And the second was that instead of her teenager form sprawled over the bed in gashes of blood and with stripped innocence; it was her present form shouting to the cruel world with haunted eyes. _

Her head hurt, her eyes burned and her cheeks were damp with salty liquids; that was how Emma Frost woke up from her nightmare.

She shot out from bed to sit like a pointed needle, feeling her body hurts. When she threw the cover of herself; she was shocked at the sight.

Bruises and injuries covered her nightgown clad body, ravishing the once perfect silky skin. Crimson blood pooled from between her tights, bathing the sweet sheets in a scarlet liquid and leaving a strong odor in the air. Part of her nightgown were torn, smearing their silky white with dirt and blood and she smelled of sweat; her precious vanilla scent gone.

She _knew _that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Charles Xavier was a man that knew what he did, even if what he did didn't sound logical some times. Sometimes he questioned himself why he was fighting for mutants, a war that he doubted he could win.<p>

That day, he was facing Cerebro with the people he trusted the most behind him: A tall African woman that had a stunning ebony mane and blazing blue eyes, a beautiful lean blonde woman that had icy blue eyes and finally a hairy, gruff Canadian that had black hair.

"So what is it professor?" asked the African woman, her eyes showing a sign of kind worry and concern.

"A problem, a huge problem I'm afraid." The professor gritted his teeth, trying to block his anger and confusion.

"What is it?" questioned the second woman, her eyes narrowing and her head cocking to the side.

"It seems my friends, that our way of realizing equality between mutants and humans in not going to be done in peace. I've received information that the head of the MRD had launched a new program, something called UME"

"UME? What tha fuckin' hell is UME?" the gruff Canadian growled as he raised his eyebrows.

"The UME is an ellipsis for "Ultimate mutant exterminator". As to know what it is, I do not." The professor sighed, shaking his head in despair.

* * *

><p>Semali's POV:<p>

"And that's for it" Finished Joseph as he spun on his heels, grinning in a boyish style as he led me to the cafeteria.

"You have one nice school here" I nodded.

As far as now, it was one of the biggest places I've ever seen; and the most organized. From Joseph's explanation, the mansion had been updated a lot in the previous summer.

"Si Amigo. B'side, there's only fifty students since you probably noticed that this is only the first day. Not everyone is here and real classes won't start hasta next week or so." explained Joseph as he advanced in the empty hall.

"So where are we going?" I hated to ask anything, but curiosity was a trait that every human had, or in my case, mutant.

"Cafeteria, mi stomach is empty. Also, there's gonna be professors' introduction." I nodded in response as he led me toward the cafeteria.

He launched his hands in front of him to force the huge classic door to open. When we entered warm mouthwatering smells hit my sensible nose, almost making my stomach grumble. Joseph waved toward a table that was occupied by a girl, who warmly waved back.

"Grab a tray and follow me!" He cheered.

I did as instructed, and grabbed a tray. Tasty smells once again teased my nose and I was quick to grab a bowl of Chinese porridge, two spring rolls and a bottle of Coke; I was tempted by dessert but decided against it.

I glanced sideway at Joseph's tray, which was full with a piece of lamb steak, a bowl of fried rice and some soda to go with; plus strawberry roll cakes. He grinned at me before mentioning for me to follow him.

Due to our age difference, my already tall body AND my heels; our height difference was very noticeable.

"Hola Cho!" He greeted as he sat down, and I did the same.

The girl that sat in front of me was a black-haired, white skinned girl. Her dark brown eyes only added to her skin color, the slight pink eyeliner giving them a bright aspect. She was clad in a simple pink shirt with both her jacket and pants made from black leather as well as her boots to go with plus full leather gloves.

The girl only nodded in acknowledgment as a response, and her coffee brown eyes shifted to land her gaze on me. I met her cautious gaze and opted for a smirk, smiles has never been my favorites; and to my ease, she grinned.

"You must be the girl Shitty has been talking about, I'm Kumiko" She extended her gloved hand toward me, and my jean clad one met hers as we shook hands.

"I'm Semali, and do you mind telling me who Shitty is?" as soon as I asked, Joseph quickly took word.

"Well, su name is Kitty. But since Kumiko have a habit of making names more interesting, it ends up that way" I nodded to his explanation and followed Kumiko's pointed finger to see a brown –haired girl; that _was _Kitty.

"_Impressive _fashion she has there" I commented, my haughty self always standing; and always weighting down on my other _good _traits.

"Wait till ya see her Pajamas" responded Kumiko before grinning.

"You Chickas can't have a conversation without mentioning Gossip, eh?" Joseph seemed annoyed, but Kumiko just shrugged.

In a split minute, the students' attention was directed to the entering professors. They were not a lot, but whatever.

"Children, may I have your attention please?" Spoke Charles Xavier as he was wheeled in by a tall African woman, smiling kindly toward us.

Our attention shifted indeed toward the not very long queue of teachers who strolled into the cafeteria and headed to a secluded area that was more _classic _that the students' one; obliviously the teachers dining area.

Each adjusted himself in a seat and were all served; they looked one last time toward their plates before Xavier spoke again.

"We are going to begin with a small introduction; shall we?" the British old man smiled kindly as the African woman got up from her seat and joined her hands while smiling kindly toward us.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ororo Munroe, named also as Storm. I've been a student here myself before being honored with the title of a teacher. I will be teaching science this year and also optional gardening classes. I truly hope we would get along together" Her lips formed a warm, genuine smile before she sat down.

Next the Burly Canadian, who I recognized under the name of Logan, stood up and emitted a growl; a true _Gentleman. _

"I'm Logan, as ya kids know me under tha name Wolverine. I'm gonna show ya kids how ta defend for the sake of mutants so ya can stop bein' Sissies. If ya wanna keep that lil' asses of yers safe, dun't piss me off." He growled before slumping on his chair, his eyes narrowed as if he was going to pounce on something; or someone.

Next stood the blond woman I saw earlier, Emma was it? She stood up and put a hand to her _barely _covered chest.

"What is she going to teach us; strip dancing skills?" whispered Kumiko to me as she smirked.

"I'm more for pole dancing" We both smirked as Joseph just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I heard that" Came the snide reply from the end of the room, from none-other than the clad-in-white _hooker wannabe. _

"And that too" Shit; the bitch was a telepath; and I really hated those. Joseph averted his eyes in an "I told you to fucking shut up" and Kumiko just rolled her eyes and looked away from the fuming blond.

"You really should stay away from my mind, Barbie" Somehow; her face looked familiar. I received a glare at the mention of Barbie and the _golden _students threw dirty looks toward our table while some chuckled and Kumiko grinned; I really love that girl.

"Let's see if you can say that again faster than I could make you think you're an 11 year old retarded Goth girl. " She smirked and a slight bit of her perfect white-teeth showed; seems like Sander was right when he said I have a striking talent in making enemies in less than 5 minutes.

"Isn't it rude to go around listening to people's thoughts? Professor says that using telepathy should only be when an emergency is occurring." Interrupted Kumiko, oh yes, like I said before; I love that girl.

"And isn't it rude to go around calling people street names while they did nothing to provoke you?" Countered the blond, seems like the bitch knows how to play her card.

"I do indeed; after all I'm not the white queen for nothing." Her voice was hinted with deep pride and then it suddenly cliqued in my mind.

"So that's where I saw you; in the hellfire strip club" both Kumiko and Joseph's heads turned to me as if asking "You go to strip clubs?" but the slight fight was interrupted with the light tapping of the professor's hand who wasn't too pleased.

"Miss Semali, I would very much appreciate if you can-"I didn't wait to hear what he had to say next and quickly interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up? Don't worry, you won't have to endure me much longer; I already called Sander and he's sending a car for me in about 4 hours. As for now, I think that getting out will be the best thing." I stood up and winked at the icy blond before heading to the door, and as expected; the lunch continued as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Outside:<p>

I walked up serenely as my heeled feet made a clinging voice on the polished white floor. I wasn't really used to such place where worry didn't really take a big part of life.

As a mutant, my life was always cornered and limited to thing I can do and things I couldn't do. So it was kind of hard not to look over your shoulder each 10 minutes to check nobody was holding a gun aimed at you.

My pocket slightly started buzzing and "_fuckin' perfect" _filled the calm air of the hallway. The caller ID was Sander, probably checking up on me again; he was such a good man at heart.

"Semali here, speak up"

"_How's my favorite girl doing?"_

"How about like crap? I really hate the place here so that driver of yours better be fast or I'll be kicking his ass when he arrives"

"_David is the best at what he does, and shouldn't you be enjoying the little break you're given?" _

"Darling, don't you remember I suck the fun out of everything?" A slight chuckle was emitted from Sander as he remembered his own words that were directed at me few days ago.

"_Indeed you do. But if I were you, I would be dancing hula in a floral skirt because once you're back; work is going to be waiting" _

"By the way, is Tonia back there?"

"_Yes, laying in a chair and eating fish if you're interested in knowing." _

"Could you pass her?" A slight silence followed my words then a more feminine voice answered, coated with a low sultry tone.

"_Nee?" _

"Hey there, how's the feral chick?" A small growl from her made me know I just interrupted her sleep time.

"_Not damn well, heard your baby got burned by some mutant firework." _

"You heard right, how about you come visit your old friend here. I assure you that I smell fun" A feral sound was heard and I knew that I just brightened her day.

"_Wait for me, I'm coming" _A soft clang was heard and I knew that the call ended, I guess I am going to have fun after all. A hand on my shoulder made me turn around to face an annoyed Kumiko.

"You look pissed off, what happened?" I asked and she quickly pointed to the garden as a sign. So I followed her quietly until we found a bench that was covered with a tree.

"I just received a _rainbow _speech from the professor about my behavior and 4 hours of detention from Emma; future sure looks bright" Her eyes directed themselves to the sky and she leaned in on the bench till her shoulders were resting against it.

"It doesn't seem like you like it here, do you?" It was true that from her behavior, she hated being tamed and loved being free; like me.

"No, I'm only here because it's my family's desire. They say that it's easier for me if I live in a place where no humans can hurt me, or I guess where _I _can't hurt any of them. If it was up to me, which will be very soon; I will leave this place to have a more stable life." Her coffee eyes closed for a minute before adjusting on me. "What about you? You seem like a gang girl to me?"

"I'm not a gang girl, it would have been easier if I were; trust me. I'm just someone who's struggling with life, wanting to belong but doing it the wrong way; because killing people probably don't have the desired effect." Her eyes widened before returning to their normal size and she cast me a questioning look before voicing a simple "You killed someone before?"

"I don't know, I usually flee after the person in unconscious; but I really don't care. The people I stand against are not those who deserve to live, they're just cruel beings with hunger for power and control." I shook my head as I remembered the last time I fought.

"With whom do you work?" Asked Kumiko as her eyes narrowed.

"With my boss Sander and a friend of mine named Tonia; and also with a very dear friend that you might know under the name of _Mystique" _A shocked look crossed her face as she fixed me with eyes that seems to drift in the past.

"Something tells me you're not on the good side, is it?" she asked me as a grin formed on her glossed lips.

"And the same thing tells me that you want to be on the side I am, isn't it?" I grinned back as she sent a wink at me.

"You read my mind" Was her response before a banging explosion was heard from the mansion. Two explosions in one day, did I sign a contract with the firework company without realizing it?

* * *

><p>At the other side of the mansion, a platinum haired girl stood on her two feet while her silver eyes danced across the creation of her explosion. She licked her sharp canines three times as if cleaning them up before flipping her short hair over her shoulders. Her sensitive cat ears already started picking up on frightened cries coming from numerous students and her lips curled in a feral smirk that held delight in them; the man behind her grinned fully as he cocked his head in anticipation.<p>

"I told you it was a good idea to bring dynamites, that and my powers didn't make this hard at all. Just like stealing candy from a harmless baby" His lips curled upward to reveal strong canines and perfected teeth.

"Oh yes, Semali is gonna love this" answered the girl as she caught the scent of several people coming toward her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So review please; and you can always leave an OC if you're new ! =D<br>**_


	5. Fight or Flight ?

**_Bonjour Les Amis !_**

**_So yes, The new chapter But we have somethings to clear up before some of you bite my head off._**

**_As you see, some OCs have been planned to appear in this chapter BUT since it was getting awefully long (4.576 Word and the fight STILL didn't get to the good part) I decided to split it to two. HOWEVER, To those I promissed the appearence of their characters, I will be sending them the approcimate of half of the next chapter on monday so be sure to accept the connection offer I'll be sending to ya guys, Capice ?_**

**_Since I get carried away with fight scenes, My cousin made sure I don't describe each part of the fight but It's still good. =3_**

**_Anyway, Special thanks to: _**

****_Kamali Shen: _My awessome Beta who makes sure I don't post CRAP on here; So Yush xD THANK YOU !

_The wonderful Reviewers: _YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST ! And you all deserve X-men Plushies AND WAFFLES ! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS !

**_And of course the bloody disclaimer._**

****_Disclaimer: _DIDN'T YOU PEOPLE GET THAT I DON'T FUCKING OWN MARVEL ? Shee...Do I really HAVE to repeat it each chapter.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>"<em>And the dark man will rise from the Earth and seek the ones to create a perfect being. Death does not touch him, nor pain, nor hunger. He is eternal and his sinister ways know no boundary."<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as the booming voice was heard, the professor quickly ordered the young students to stay in the dining room while he and the senior X-men made it in a run to the source of the voice. Jean used her telekinesis to push Xavierso he matched their pace. Logan was in front running to assure nothing happened to the others as Scott was several feet behind him trying his best to join the wild man but without success, Ororo was running third in place alongside him while Jean and Emma stayed behind; Jean to make sure she could have a good view where she was leading Xavier's wheelchair with her powers without dumping him and Emma because a 4 inch heel never helped in running.<p>

When they arrived to the source, they immediately noticed that a part of the school was blown; all of it just rooms and dorms. Relief washed over them as they realized no one was hurt due to the fact that everyone was having lunch in the other part of the school. The other thing that cut deeply to one of the X-woman was that the whole greenhouse was gone, with only sparks of fire catching in the remaining of what once was a beautiful flower. Jean stepped toward Ororo and put her hand on the older woman's shoulder, lending support since she knew her friend must have been hurt.

"It's okay Miss Munroe, we'll catch who did this" She assured as she looked over her shoulder to see her fellow friends nod. The tension suddenly broke when Logan started sniffing in disgust.

"I smell someone, five people actually. This way" He pointed his clawed hand in front of him and they resumed their running once again to finally spot five people indeed.

The first was Kumiko, who the professor recognized right away. She was fumbling with her hands and shouting at the other three people who stood facing her. One of them was indeed Semali and the other two were not an acquaintance of his. The first was a blonde that had short wobbly hair and a pair of cat ears and a tail, a trait of her mutation he assumed; and the second was a man in his thirties with chestnut ruffled hair and azure eyes that was grinning widely.

"What The Bloody hell is happening here?" Emma's high pitched, British accented, feminine voice pierced the scene and Kumiko quickly whipped around while pointing her hand in anger at the strangers.

"They did it! They're the one who blew the school" She shouted as she turned to glare at the group, who only responded by sighs as the cat girl hissed while showing her fangs.

"This is absolutely not tolerable!" The professor's voice had a deep anger tint in it as he tightened his grip on the wheelchair.

"What tha hell were ya doin'?" asked Logan, already seeing red.

"Umm...Blowing up the school; I think." answered the man, his grin still fixed in place as he winked to the women standing on the other side.

"You could have gotten someone killed" Cried Ororo as thunder and lightning began rolling in the sky while it darkened by couple of shades.

"Yeah, we know. So, what's your point?" asked Semali as she began blinking her eyes in fake in innocence.

"Professor, there's something wrong. I can't detect any brain activity from them; it's like their dead. And if I try to focus harder all I get are buzzing brain messages that make no sense whatsoever." interrupted Jean as she put her hands on her temples, trying to focus harder but to no avail. She was soon followed by Emma and the professor who received the same results.

""This ain't a Bluetooth, . It's called a neural dampener; anti-psionic device: It Nullifies any telepathic wavelengths that attempt to reach its wearer which would explain why the only thing that powerful mutant mind of yours can read from me at the moment is static." Spoke the tall man as he tapped a small device strapped securely on his ear before continuing "Each of us own one, which means that your telepathy would do no harm to us"

"Smart trick" Seethed Scott as he gritted his teeth. He was so angry by the fact that they knew nothing about those people, and that they just randomly blasted a small part of their school; damn them!

"What is your motivation for blowing up what could have been student-filled rooms?" asked Ororo as small drops of rain began landing on top of the pathway.

"When we are given a task, our work is to achieve it" The blonde girl once again hissed while showing her canines in a sign of aggression.

"Shitty was right all along, something in you wasn't right" Answered Kumiko as she eyed Semali with hatred in her eyes.

"That my dear, is to be blamed on my powers. Now, are we going to fight or what?" the gleam in Semali's eyes twitched a little before Logan spoke.

"Ya Jus' made yer death wish kid." A metallic SNIKTwas heard as adamantium claws erected from his knuckles, sharp as ever.

"Very well: Emma, switch to your diamond form and team up with Jean to fight Semali while Kumiko and Scott will handle the man as for Ororo and Logan, you'll be up against the cat girl while I'll try my best to find a way around what's blocking me." Ordered the professor as each X-man and woman did what they were told.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>With Emma, Jean and Semali:<span>_**

Emma already switched to her shiny diamond form, soft skin being replaced by hard diamond. She knew that her telepathy would do nothing against those little devices that blocked her out so her diamond form was the best thing she could use. To her side, Jean Already had bits of rocks floating around her; due to the fact that they were out; not very much was there to use except trees.

Semali stood up, leaning against the black Mercedes with painted windows, her back laced to it. Jean could sense a slight brain buzz in it so she assumed that the fifth person Logan was talking about was still inside of the car.

"Look, I know that you have your reasons too but solving matters in peace would best for both parts. Do not force us to fight" Spoke Jean in a soothing voice, trying to pump some logic in the black-haired girl.

"Sadly enough, I can't. Its either I do this, or I'm simply out of the game; and that's something I'm not looking for" Semali just shook her head as a Laugh was erupted from the diamond woman.

"Suit yourself, but believe me when I say it would have been better for you" The two now were just few feet away from the still unmoving girl who just fisted her hand and brought it in front of her.

"Fine then, by all means. Why don't I introduce you to some of my friends, please meet Violence and Insanity" The merry voice in which the girl spoke was at the same time icy; as if it imposed a warning.

Both X-woman were dumbfounded by her words and didn't know what to make of them. The other girl's smile stretched more to a full grin before she lifted two fingers of her fisted hand in front of her face. She silently whispered the same two words and in a split second, there were two clones of her standing in each side: one to her left and the other to her right. The only difference was that the first had both eyes and hair in a joyful shade of orange and her face was twisted in a crazy look while the other had red features, including the hair and eyes in a bloody scarlet with a wild frown etched on her lips.

"This is violence," Said Semali as she pointed to the crimson-haired girl "And this is insanity." She finished as she pointed to the orange-haired girl.

"What the-"spoke jean as the orange-haired girl latched herself closer, eyes marred with a deep blur.

"Why don't we get to know each other more?" asked Emma as she took a fighting stance, not waiting for Jean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Kumiko, Scott and the mysterious man:<strong>_

Scott and Kumiko were moving carefully, studying the man that still stood in front of them. The fact that they knew nothing about him angered Scott to multiple levels due to the fact that he hated facing the unknown a lot. Kumiko carried herself in ease; minutes ago she had the fraction of a thought that being with the bad side wasn't very bad, but now; god help her if she didn't kill someone.

"Scott Summers, a mutant with the ability to emit optic blasts also known as Cyclops; correct me if I'm wrong, which is rarely the case" Spoke the smug man as he emitted a small smile, he didn't look all that evil but Scott knew that appearance was sometimes tricky.

"And you, Kumiko Cho; I've met your father once; a very happy meeting I must say" He generated a grin again; eying the two.

"I suggest we stop talking and get to action" interrupted Scott, glancing at Kumiko "When the moment is right, strike"

That sentence was a secretive one that they used for a strategy that has been developed. It was one of the best when someone like Rogue or Kumiko was teaming up with Cyclops. It consisted of a distraction made by Cyclops to allow the other part access to the enemy for a direct strike.

"Why thank you for informing me with your plan, now I'll make sure my eyes don't leave you young one" Spoke the man eliciting surprised gasps from both X-men as he gently tapped his right temple as an indication that he was a telepath indeed.

"Shit, Very well. We're going to do it in Logan's way I think" Spoke Kumiko, throwing her gloves to the ground.

"A hit first, think later; or not at all" Grinned Scott as he reached for his visor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Logan, Ororo and the unknown girl:<em>**

Storm floated proudly in the air, her white hair sticking to her skin due to its wetness. The cat girl before her was kneeling while stretching her two hands to support her frame. Her platinum hair was laced to her skin while her tail and cat ears were puffed up with water. She didn't want to harm Logan in anyway so she refrained from using the wind, knowing that it could disturb her friend's balance also. Static flew around her almost creating a magnetic field as her fingers started buzzing with electricity. She was seriously ticked off.

Logan, on his side; couldn't wait to wipe the grin of the feline girl's face. He didn't like the Semali girl at all, something about her rubbed him the wrong way but something that he didn't know ushered him to trust her, maybe it was her powers since she stated that the blame should go toward them. He didn't mind being paired with Storm at all but he knew that if she began throwing lightning bolts he might be hit, and both the slickness of the ground and his metallic bones didn't help. So he decided to step back and let her blow some of the anger she held, he was probably an act first think later kind of guy, but he wasn't intending to die anytime soon.

"You will now regret ever laying feet on this ground" Spoke Storm as she lifted her hands to the air while her eyes turned a milky white. Bolts began landing on the ground but sadly, the cat girl was much faster than she appeared to be. She perfectly dodged all of them as she threw herself on all fours and began running toward Storm who summoned her wind to push her back but the girl clung her strong claws to the ground as she made smaller laps so the wind didn't affect her as Storm hoped to.

"If you're intending to keep that up, I'm really sure it's going to be Buh-ring" Spoke the girl as she eased herself on her two feet. Storm knew that she could not do much more due to the fact that it was going to be oblivious that a change in weather was going, so she decided that a change of Strategy would be the best thing to do. She turned her head to Logan while nodding, he simply grinned at her and ushered himself from the tree he was leaning to.

"Strategy Number #34 it is." He muttered as his claws reappeared again while Storm smiled despite the situation; he knew her too well.

"Are you guys going to actually fight or continue with the lover act and wake me up when you're finished?" asked the girl as she crossed her lean arms across her chest, eliciting a small blush from Storm and a growl from Logan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Emma and Insanity:<em>**

Emma was about to shout in frustration, the girl she was facing was completely impossible! She was indeed fast and agile, and most of all: Crazy. She would find hand to hand and when she's about to strike, the girl would jump and run to the nearest tree and pump her head on it until the real Semali would emit an order.

Emma charged her fist and threw it forward but it was avoided by the crazy girl who threw her right leg but it was blocked by a diamond elbow as Emma finally ushered her foot to hit the girl in the abdomen. Instead of a yelp, some broken ribs and an internal bleeding, there was none as Emma's foot phased through the girl to appear on the other side.

"Come on Blondie Barbie; hit me!" Shouted Insanity as she began throwing her fists in a blind fury just to have them blocked out, now Emma really understood why her name was Insanity.

So after spending 10 minutes fighting with her, she decided to try another strategy since the hand to hand didn't work at all. So she switched back to her human form and watched the awe look the crazy girl gave her.

"You went from SHINY to normal, Switch back NOW!" Shouted Insanity as she began running toward Emma, her hands fisted near her ribcage. Emma quickly generated a psionic bolt and hoped for her sake that the girl wasn't immune to Telepathy like the true one was.

Fortunately, it revealed that the clone had a mind of her own which explained that she did what she wanted; and to her relief, psionic bolts affected her more than physical hits. As soon as the bolt connected with the girl she was thrown back to land on her back. Emma tried to infiltrate her mind in that moment of weakness, but regretted doing so.

When she did it, she _really _knew why the girl was called insanity.

Flashes of several scenes hit her mind like waves did to the shore. Fogged scenes swam in her mind while teasing the gentle corners of Emma's mindscape. In that moment of weakness, she didn't notice the knife headed toward her.

When she finally opened her eyes, a sharp metallic knife was lined up to reach her heart in less than a second, which didn't give her time to switch to her diamond form. She expected pain but all she got was a sinking feeling that gave her a small nausea while the air was cut short for almost 10 seconds before she felt Oxygen pump in her lunges once again.

"Miss Frost, are you alright? Did she like, hurt you?" The blonde lifted her head to see a brown-haired girl, none other than the famous shadowcat.

"I am quite fine Katherine, thank you." answered the Telepath as she lifted herself from the ground to land her gaze on the orange-haired Insanity who was chasing a butterfly.

"INSANITY! Come back to work, and I'll give you sugar drops if you're good" Came the snide warning from beside the car, coated with sickly sweetness. The other girl's head snapped to the source and a hungry look glazed upon her face as she shook her head an energetic yes; while her body enveloped itself in an orange aura.

"SUGAR DROPS" Shouted the insane girl as the energy around her only intensified. Emma didn't like where it was going and decided to reach for the girl's mind once again but found that the energy enveloping her also did that to her mind in a sort of as shield-way.

"Quick, keep yourself illegitimate for the longer you can and only turn solid when you need to breath and even then, make sure your out of reach" Instructed Emma as she turned once again to her diamond form, humanoid molecules turning to solid diamond.

Insanity kept generating power around her and finally began firing bolts in every possible way. Kitty stayed illegitimate so every bolt just fired past her while Emma tried her best to avoid them but didn't success very much and was hit by two. The blonde telepath expected to be thrown back but the bolt only disappeared when it made contact with her diamond form leaving her to only feel something brushing against her diamond mental shield. She quickly assumed that whatever it was, it didn't work against her in that form.

As she threw a glance to the young brunette she saw that she was going to turn solid again to breath, and it seemed the insane girl choose that time to send a bolt toward the girl who was hit square in the chest.

When Kitty felt something collide with her chest, she waited for pain to wash over her or blood to start gushing or even a hole to be formed where the energy ball hit; but she felt none. Suddenly, she felt as if something took a grip on her consciousness then left it as fast as it had come. Her head swam for counted second before the line between sanity and insanity began blurring.

"Katherine is everything alright?" asked the British woman as she saw the young girl's face twist into several emotions in the span of a second.

"I-I don't think so…..I feel like I can fly, I'm hearing voices inside my head and I'm seeing my papa in front of me" Spoke Kitty in a strained voice as millions of people appeared in front of her and they looked so real she actually felt like they truly were; but at the same time she _knew _that they weren't there.

"Katherine, you know that none of this is true" Spoke the Telepath as she made small steps toward the frightened brunette who was fighting to not scream.

"I know, but it's like, my gut instincts are telling me I can. What's happening to me?" Cried Kitty as she clutched her hair now, making it slip loose from its previous ponytail.

"To your like, low I.Q; I'm gonna explain it in a really simple, like uncomplicated way. You're like, simply going insane" Semali imitated the brunette's accent while adding the "like".

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Ororo, Logan and the cat girl:<em>**

Ororo and Logan's plan was simple, it was a strategy used when two teammates or more faced one strong opponent.

It consisted only of one part fighting while the other recovered than switching roles to ensure the safety of the team while having a more valid strategy to apply; it was also made for weakening and tiring the enemy while keeping the other team on a good state.

It was Logan's turn to fight the agile girl who did nothing but dodge and send rapid blows.

Logan and the still unnamed girl started circling each other, right in the middle of the grass. Both opponents' eyes were of still, completely focused on each other. Suddenly, Logan charged at her. The girl's movements were fluid, hypnotic, like those of a sensual dance; she dodged every blow seemingly without really moving, just by stretching her body away from harm's way at the very last second.

"You're fast, little one. Is that all you can do? Dodge?" He taunted her. The girl didn't respond and stayed on her guard.

Logan raised a brow mockingly. "If you want it your way…" he grinned and lunged forward. They exchanged blow after blow, this time the girl taking more effective part to the fight.

Ororo watched in apprehension as the two feral-mutants fought hard in front of her eyes. She had never seen anything quite like that, they both were unbelievably fast and strong and exchanged punches and kicks with the grace of well practiced martial arts experts. It was like going to the movies to see Jackie Chan's films, only this time everything was for real.

Logan didn't want to use his claws, knowing that if he did; he could give her a fatal wound.

Logan charged the girl with one last, powerful blow, aimed to the girl's stomach. With surprise, Ororo realized in advance that she was not going to dodge. _What does she have in mind?_

In front of everyone's stunned eyes, the girl arched her spine backwards to avoid the blow, so low that it was humanly impossible to stretch as much as it was necessary to avoid it. Well, the girl did it. She stretched with the grace of a feline, her hands grasping the green grass and her attacker's punch barely grazing her stomach.

Ororo admired her daring. She had arched her back as much as she could to exploit it as a spring. The girl completed a double pirouette before securely landing on her feet. However, a strained sound was emitted from the girl as blood started matting the white, short tube top she was wearing and the belt of her denim shorts Indicating that she indeed damaged her spinal cord.

_Oh flying fuckers…_Thought the girl before a dizzy feeling washed over her but before she could stumble backward, someone caught her.

"Miss Tonia, are you alright?" asked a gentle voice as the feral girl, now known as Tonia glanced at pools of nonexistent eyes. They were all white with no irises whatsoever.

"I'm fine, Gentleness" The girl named gentleness was another one of Semali's clones but this one was the meaning of her words. She looked the same as the original but instead of black hair and blue eyes, this girl had white hair similar to Ororo's one and eyes that had nothing in them, pure white.

"GET BACK TO WORK GENTLENESS!" was the forceful shout of the _original _Semali, her voice recognizable from the other clones.

"Right away mistress….I-I hate fighting…I-Is it re-really good to do it?" Asked the hesitant girl, her voice marred with deep concern.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO GET HITLER BACK TO LIFE AM I? SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO WHAT I TELL YOU" Semali's voice was probably heard over a 10 miles radius, gentleness just lowered her head in a bow and looked at Ororo and Logan with an ashamed look.

"We seriously are going to have a soap opera..." Slurred Tonia as the blood loss started taking a toll on her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With the man, Kumiko and Scott:<em>**

During the whole fight, Scott couldn't even find a weakness spot in the man who just continued blocking their tries with simple psionic balls that absorbed the energy. Kumiko saw that the man had complete control over his psionic abilities, bending them to create whatever he wanted and in anyway.

Scott once again began firing his blasts everywhere but the man only created a shield and absorbed them, while his face gave hints of boredom. He began considering switching roles with Emma and see if the telepath could fight the man. He saw the man's eyes glance at the blonde and grin.

"I sure won't mind fighting with another hot babe" he said as he winked at Kumiko who glared at him while adding a slight sneer at the end.

"Just, what do you want?" asked Scott as he eyed the man who just cocked his head and smiled.

"Access to Cerebro, but we knew that you won't be willing to grant us that; so you're going to force you to"

"Then why didn't you ask us before jumping to conclusions?" countered Kumiko, she saw nothing wrong in helping someone finding a dear person to him.

"It's not the request that will get you angry; it's the person we're looking for" Responded the man as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And who will that be?" Scott's eyes narrowed to slits, expecting anything, but the answer surprised him to the core.

"That would be Stryker"


	6. So the teams joined hands ?

**_Hel- *Dodges the pairs of shoes, bad fruits and sticks thrown at me while countering some* _**

**_Okay, okay. I know I didn't update as promised, and I'm sorry BUT... You should be ashamed of yourselves ! Why ? Well, I have more than 18 character and I only got 4 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER !_**

**_Please people, try leaving more review; it will only take a fraction of your time and it will make me very happy THUS I will write longer and faster chapters. That said, please don't hesitate to leave a small review. _**

**_Anyway, this chapter was hard to work on since I'm more skilled at writing scenes banging the hell outta each other than a settling scene. This will be the last plot-centered chapter for sometimes; I'll write some interaction chapters just for fun. Then I'll get back to the plot after 5 or 6 chapter. =D_**

**ENJOY **_**AND REVIEW ! ;D**_

* * *

><p>"For the tenth time in a row, I did say STRYKER!" shouted the short-tempered telepath as he ran a hand over his well groomed hair, earning several gasps and disbelief cries from the X-men.<p>

"And by Stryker, we mean both the father and two sons." Supplied Tonia as she shook her ears in a fast motion, grinning like a Cheshire cat to hide the pain she was feeling; but the slight twitches at the sides of her mouth betrayed it.

"But I thought that the weapon X facility was demolished." The professor furrowed his brows in confusion, wishing his telepathy was working on those people so he could figure what they were hiding.

"Actually, it's true. Stryker isn't working on those projects now a days, he's teaming with some government criminals to work on a project; its' said they're kidnapping mutants to make what they are creating stronger or effective." Semali pulled both Insanity and gentleness toward her, fusing with them as she took the latter's place beside Tonia to support her.

"Mind telling me where your roles come?" asked Ororo as she lowered herself until the tips of her shoes touched the wet ground. Rain stopped immediately and the sky cleared from numerous dark clouds in a slow motion, leaving the rays of sun shining on the place.

"We don't really have a main part in this; we're just _hired _to find where Stryker is by people who are willing to know where he is. We weren't going to get involved with you, but then the incident with Semali just popped so we decided to make the best of it." Explained the telepath as he nodded his head while letting his eyes roam around the people he was facing.

"Ya mean that yer not with that son of a bitch?" Asked Logan, his claws itching for some skin to pierce by what he heard. _Oh man, we're gonna have to call forge for danger room repairs again..._Thought Scott, running a hand over his face.

"Hey! We don't scoop _that _low." Protested Tonia, the pain getting more intense every passing second as the blood started seeping even more.

"What would you say if we call a truce?" Suggested Jean, tired of fighting.

"Well, our benefits are clear. But what would you want?" asked Semali as she eyed the X-men, noting that some of them were missing.

"All the knowledge that you have about _this." _ The professor knew that it was a fair exchange, very fair to both parts.

"And getting Katherine of whatever mess you put her into, _now._" Emma's voice was like icicles shattering on the ground: Clear, sharp and most of all; _cold. _

For the first time, everyone turned toward the blonde to see her supporting a drained Kitty who was twitching and jerking, not to mention mumbling to herself about ponies and magical lands where chainsaws danced hula.

"Its' not a mess, really; I just blurred the line between sanity and insanity she had. But that won't be for free, I'll happily heal your friend if you heal mine." Semali pointed to the pale Tonia who was fighting to catch her breath without making it oblivious. Emma nodded in satisfaction and Semali didn't hesitate to call another _twin. _

"Sanity, please fix this." The twin was like all the others, but with lime-green hair and eyes. She nodded slowly before she began storing energy just like Insanity did, but slower and somehow calmer. After she finished, she made a small ball of energy form between her hand before giving it the form of a bolt and firing it toward Kitty.

Kitty felt something yet again collide with her chest, and then a feather touch on her mind. Slowly, she began regaining her senses and in one word, her Sanity. She saw the lime-haired girl being pulled toward Semali and fusing with her once again.

"I would have said Thank you, but you're like; the one who is responsible for this in the first place." said Kitty as she stood on her feet, glaring daggers at the dark-haired who just smirked; pointing to her injured friend.

"Now it's your turn before we get to the main deal." said the male telepath as he winked toward Ororo, earning several glares and a scoff.

* * *

><p>Pain. That was all Kurt could think about at the moment, the burning pain that flowed from the scar on the back of his neck to the rest of his body. He could barely open his mouth to eat let alone speak, his gums always starting to bleed when he tried either one. His tail was unmoving, unless you counted trembling as movement.<p>

Kurt lay in bed, the quilts thrown off savagely into the corner of the room. He lay there, in nothing but very light boxers, his scarred indigo skin drenched in feverish sweat that soaked through the sheets and mattress. He needed to shut his molten yellow eyes tightly, any kind of light or movement causing pain to lance through his brain.

Quinn sat beside him, running a damp cloth over his brow and chest in slow easy strokes. When she had to turn his head to wet his neck and shoulders, she did so very gently and tried not to look at his scar there. It was bright red and inflamed, the center seeming to be filled with milk white pus that did not seem to want to burst. Every time she rested his head back to where it should be, he whimpered from the inertia he felt.

No one knew what had caused this sudden infection and sickness in Kurt. It had started with a simple flu, which they had treated with the proper medicine and rest. But no sooner had it started to go away then it flared up ten times worse, leaving Kurt bedridden and panting badly. Hank still couldn't figure out what exactly was going on, despite all of the medicine and blood tests he performed.

Slowly Kurt opened his watery eyes, and Quinn seemed to have doubled and blurred up, even swirling in a faint circle in place. Panting and wheezing faintly, he forced his aching body to sit, swallowing down the urge to both vomit and howl as it felt like his feet and hands were filling up with acid. He looked into Quinn's Emerald green eyes with his own diseased yellow ones, crimson tears flowing freely.

"Kurt, you should lay down." Quinn said softly. Kurt pushed his body to the breaking point as he leaned forward and rested his sweaty head in the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply of her scent of foreign spices.

"Hold me." He whispered, his voice raw and hoarse, as he tasted blood in his mouth all ready. Quinn kept her hands away, biting her lower lip faintly as she looked at his dead tail.

"Kurt, if I touch you, you'll feel pain again." She said softly.

"Quinn, I'm in pain now." Kurt pointed out. "Hold me. Tell me what is going on outside of this room. How is Scott doing?" Slowly, Quinn wrapped her arms around him, rocking slightly. She was right of course, as soon as her skin touched his, Kurt's body erupted with fresh pain. He closed his eyes and let her rock him, ignoring the pain.

"Everyone's worried about you, Kurt. Hank is trying his best to find a cure for you." She said. "Its fall and the leaves have all ready started to turn yellow and red, falling to the ground in giant piles." She added, laughing faintly at the thought. Kurt smiled very slowly, hot blood flowing onto her shirt.

"Do the others play in it?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"A few do." Quinn said sadly. "Most of them are too worried about you to go out and have fun."

"Tell them to go out and have fun for me." He insisted. He tried to raise his head but he gave up. "Promise?"

"I promise." Quinn nodded, stroking the back of his head gently.

"How is Scott?" Quinn's hand stopped stroking his back at once. Kurt sighed softly, knowing the answer right away.

"Scott is fine." Quinn said finally, not wanting to let him know that everyone was out there fighting.

"Kurt?"

"I feel really tired." Kurt said, his eyes wandering the room. "I think I need to lie down and go to sleep." As he spoke, Quinn watched in horror as his tail slowly shriveled up and disappeared finally. His indigo skin slowly turned pale white and his large fingers and toes split apart and turned into perfect human hands and feet.

"Holy shit." she whispered. Kurt slowly fell back onto his soaked bed, his ebony hair sticking to his face. With a trembling hand, Quinn closed his beautiful amber eyes, resting her head on his narrow chest.

* * *

><p>"Fortunately, it isn't as bad as it seems. Her spinal cord is healthy enough but if she wants it to stay that way, I would recommend that she stays away from any kind of suicide moves for at least a month, plus having a daily massage with ginger oils to help relax the tense muscles around the bones and lessen the pressure on them to help keeping the healing process safe and push any chance of having surgery away. The bad thing is that the violent stretching damaged her muscles greatly and it had torn some flesh tissues apart; which made her loose blood and gash the first layer of skin. Her metabolism is helping her body to get back to health in a fast pace, so I gave her sedatives to help her relax; she'll be as good as new after two hours of sleep at the most." Assured Hank as he deposed the yellow file he was carrying on the sterilized table, fixing his medical glasses before turning to the group of people smashed in the medical lab.<p>

"Thank you Hank" Mouthed the professor as he nodded his head in deep concentration.

Few minutes ago before they dropped to see how Tonia was doing, they headed to Cerebro in an attempt to do a search and hopefully find a clue on where Stryker or his twisted family was; alas, he was much smarter. His traces were covered skillfully, leaving no brain signal of where he was or if he was even alive. Whatever they were doing was something dangerous, because the men doing it were simply dangerous.

"Anyway, you still didn't complete your part of the bet; so no way we're telling you anything." Quipped Semali as she ran her hand over her sweaty forehead. _God, I need a shower…_She thought as she glanced at her older friend, who more interested goggling the X-woman; but an elbow to the stomach made him pay attention to the discussion.

"I'm afraid we didn't, but we can't part ways just yet" Responded Xavier, not missing a beat.

"The professor is right; we need you as much as you need us." supplied Kumiko, finally regaining Stamina after her fight.

She was still just a Trainee, and had never been on a field mission. In words, she wasn't even an X-man and had only watched them practice instead of joining them and if she faced herself, she was still weak. She only joined the institute during the summer, spending it with the students who only had the mansion to stay at and new comers such as herself. She never dreamed about fighting, neither was she interested; it was just so barbaric in her opinion.

But when she was fighting alongside Cyclops on the battlefield, alongside the team, she felt a missing piece has been placed in that puzzle she loved to call her heart. She felt as if she belonged to it; she was natural to it.

* * *

><p>"So, how's he pulling off?" asked Joseph as he sat across his friend, Quinn, who was launched over the sofa with a cup of three shots mocha late over her lap.<p>

"Pretty bad actually, he seems to get worse every passing day. Like half an hour ago for example, he just blacked out without even closing his eyes! I thought for a second that he was dead, but his heart was beating. "Quinn lowered her head and reached her cup sipping quietly as she studied Joseph's worried face.

"Well, apart from that I think the professor is going nuts. Remember the people I told you about? Well, he dragged them to his office and they're talking!" The porcelain cup was slammed on the glass table, making it vibrate just as Joseph vibrated with rage.

"Are you serious? They blew a part of the school and they're talking?" Quinn's cup joined Joseph's as she leaned further on the table.

"I think the professor has something in mind, he does want to accomplish things in peace but he's not foolish" Quinn nodded at Joseph's words and lifted her head to rest against the sofa.

"Wake me up when this nightmare is finished." Mumbled Quinn as she put a hand on her eyes, thinking about how her best-frien, no, her brother was suffering.

"We're going to find a cure to what he has, I promise!" cheered Joseph as he squeezed her hand, earning a smile.

"By the way, I heard Tabitha was looking for you." Quinn smirked as a slight blush tinted on Joseph's cheeks; the kind of one you'll miss if you blink.

"Oh man, don't tell me she broke down my car; _again." _Whined Joseph as he slapped his forehead with his left hand, earning a laugh from Quinn.

"Oh don't worry; you'll get over it…..Hopefully." She heard a groan coming from him before he stormed toward where the blonde was.

"Men…." She sighted before drifting into a much needed nap.

* * *

><p>This time, the group moved to Xavier's office with only Kumiko and the professor representing the X-men; the others were off to tend other pupils.<p>

"All I want to say is that we organize a long going truce, I could offer you a place here. For you Semali as a student and you Gabriel as a teacher, you seem well qualified and your physics license is very good and high-ranked." Spoke Xavier as he nodded toward the people seated opposite of him.

"And what are we going to gain from it?" asked Gabriel, the male telepath as he positioned his hand under his chin.

"Of course you will gain education, and also your physical skill will be polished due to our training program. You will also gain a valid position in the team if you prove to be capable of handling it, and a chance at another style of life." Answered Xavier, knowing that he hit a deep nerve; or so he hoped….

"Sounds good to, what do you think Semali." said Gabriel, glancing at his partner who was smirking.

"As long as I don't have to share a room with anyone." She replied in a sassy voice, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>The small room was dimly lighted and poorly decorated. There was only one table in the middle with two chairs in opposite sides and a bottle of water as well as a glass on it. The young boy looked around panicked for the 4th time that hour. He still didn't know where he was, or why he was there and when he tried to use his powers earlier; it tired him quickly.<p>

The sound of the glass door being opened jerked him to alert mode, making him snap his head forward as if waiting for someone to strike him. He expected a soldier with gruff features to enter or a well-built colonel but never a woman.

She was slightly tall compared to most he had seen in her age, her auburn hair pulled in a tight bun without even one strand escaping. She was dressed in a white sleeved blouse and a black skirt, her allure emitting grace. She carefully seated herself in the chair across the boy and laid a folder on the table, pouring herself a glass of water as she did so.

"What's yer name kid?" Instead of a honey smooth, sugar coated, high pitched feminine voice; the boy only heard a gruff male voice coming from the pretty woman.

"Umm...Can I have a lawyer?" asked the boy nervously in an attempt to save him time; he only got a sneer and the woman or whatever bisexual being she was repeated the question.

"Look, it's either yah cooperate and we leave yah in peace or we force yah tah do it. So Ah'm going tah ask yah sum' questions right now an' if yah know what's good fer yah is; yah'll answer 'em. Understood?" The boy shook his head an eager yes before he answered.

"My name is Ian Deming, Ma'am." Answered the boy as whatever it was in front of him growled, inching closer until He/she grasped him by the collar.

"Do Ah look like ah woman tah yah? No, scratch that; do Ah sound like ah woman tah yah?" The boy shook his head a fierce no as the man let him go, nodding in satisfaction.

"That's better, so now, next question. When were yah born?"

"15th April, 1994." The man nodded and wrote something on his paper before he looked once again toward the boy.

"What are yer powers?" Ian looked a little bit reluctant to answer before he gave in.

"I can talk… well that is, I can communicate, with non-human life forms." The boy scratched the back of his neck before letting a nervous laugh.

"How exactly?"

"The professor explained it to me once; everyone's mind has these electro-chemical synapses that cause waves of electric energy – brainwaves, heh. These vary from person to person, and well… from human to mutant… and from animal to human… My mind operates in the animal range. So… like a telepath can speak to a human, or a mutant, I can communicate with non-humans, or mutant. My brainwave is below theirs."

"Yah can't communicate telepathically with humans or mutants?"

"Well, no. I can't hear them, and well… they can't hear me."

"What?"

"Yeah like, for some reason, with my powers…. My brain is different. Most telepaths aren't even able to hear or detect my mind in any way, let alone talk to me."

"Most?"

"Well, I haven't met one that can yet… even the professor can't talk to me telepathically."

"Interesting…" The man scribbled some notes on the legal pad that lay in front of him. "When did Xavier approach yah about entering his school?"

"He didn't."

"What do yah mean?"

"Well my dad…I mean the Professor… he can't exactly… well to him… and his equipment I don't exist so… I'm mentally invisible, right? So my dad… my dad found him and approached him about it."

"Did yah want tah go tah Xavier's?"

"Not at first… but I thought… I thought the chance to use and develop my abilities in the open would be pretty neat."

"And did yah?"

"Well… yeah, a little."

"What are yah able tah do with yer abilities currently?"

"I can control them a little better now; exert some control over the animals…"

"The professor encouraged yah tah exert control over the creatures yah can communicate with?"

"What? Uh… no. No, in fact he discouraged it rather strongly… I just… noticed I could do it one time."

"Did the professor train yah in any other ways?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"Have yah undergone any physical training from the professor?"

"Well there's a pretty tough physical education program… but no, not really."

"I see." The man continued to jot notes.

"What is the range of yer ability?"

"What do you mean…?"

"How far away can yah exert this control from?"

"Oh… I don't… I don't know exactly… A few blocks? I mean… we'll let's see…" The boy paused, closing his eyes for a moment, and then he began to speak slowly, halting after every phrase. "Four dogs… seventeen deer… a bear… no… two bears… and a lot of squirrels… like twenty or so."

"Yah can tell the difference between the animals?"

"Well, yeah… like the professor can between humans and mutants. I can tell the difference between a canine and a feline… but not too much… I can't give you the types of bears or dogs or wolves…"

"How can yah tell if they're wolves?"

"Flashes of mental images… from the dogs they're hunting something…"

"Impressive."

"There are no bugs…"

"What?"

"Bugs… I can't… there aren't any near here. Not even, beetles, or anything…. And there's snow on the ground outside."

"That's enough Ian."

"No I… where am I?"

"That's enough fer now. Yah may rejoin the others."

"I thought you said you would let me go if I answered the questions." There was an accusing tone in the boy's voice.

"We will, don't worry, but Ah have other interviews tah conduct first."

The dimly lit room seemed to fill with light momentarily as the door opened, two uniformed men came in, and one held a syringe, and the next thing Ian knew was darkness.

The man sitting at the table gathered up his folders, getting his papers in order.

"Well?" Asked a seasoned old man who stood by the door, passing a hand through his beard.

"He took tha bite, but Ah recommend keeping him sedated most of the time and only feeding him via IV."

The two taking care of the boy looked to the old man in the doorway. "Do it." He instructed.

"Yes sir." The two nodded, as they removed the boy.

"Bring in the next child." The man in the suit instructed to some men in the hall.


End file.
